lmffandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis Music Festival 2019
Atlantis Music Festival 2019 was the 13th edition of the Atlantis Music Festival Held in Boenia by the victory in AMF 2018 with the song "Vow" by the Boenian Duo Voice group Tender (Senian Barum and Elin Onea) with the composer and also the melody-liner Maximilian Sauv Winning Country: Atnamas Winning Artist: Paoula Soniexi Winning Song: "Loyal" Points: 663 (319 from jury, 344 from televoting) This was the first victory of Atnamas in the contest 'and also Adara geting their best result, the 2nd place 50 countries confirmed their participation for this edition, third time in a row making it a record edition by the political reorganization in 2015-2016 of the atlanteas countries, all the coutries from Atlantis continent took part except Sintemissi and Eto Eija which also owns the ATLBU membership may join in the future. Canada and USA participated for the 3rd time, this year ABC gave the ability to USA and Canada to host if they get a victory with the condition that the host city must be from the East coastof the American continent or closer. This year 3 ABC Mambers have changed their namesas follows: This is the second time where nothing was changed in the list of the participants from last year till now , all the participants from 2017 and 2018 also confirmed for 2019 , no one debuting and no one withdrawing. ABC gave maximum limit of 50 participants, 52 if Eto Eija and Sintemissi would debut , no country outside from Atlantis would be eligible to take part only Canada and USA. Location The host country was Boenia by their victory in 2018 hosted the contest in the capital city Biana , after bidding phase which took part the great cities of Boenia: Caethado, Caesa, Ghetre, Islia, Ponsisd, Thistra. The Venue was established at the Boenian National Arena. Biana is the capital and the 5th Largest city of Boenia with a population of 1,295,000 inhabitants situated in Central Western Part of Boenia. The city is an important historical center of the Boenian history and Culture , situated on the river of Lisvek and the 9 Black Collines. Main turist attracions: Ayska Castle, Robin Park, Dirma Gardens, Archangel's Square, Black Fortress, Caleph Citadel, Naya Belle-Vieux Point. Important Comercial centers : Athlas Shopping City, Argal Shopping City, Arivun Comercial ShoppingCenter, Ayska Fort Mall. Show Hosts: Adrian Liges-model, actor , tv-show moderator Alenna Mia Kelevis (Green Room)- tv-show moderator Elsa Galsia- top model, tv show moderator Slogan of the edition: "''Perfect Imperfection" Date of the show: 16th of July 2019 Semi Final 1 18th of July 2019 Semi Final 2 20th of July 2019 Grand Final Voting System: Each country presents the Jury points by the rank of the song top 12 gets points from 1 to 6 and then 8, 10, 12, 14, 17 and 20 points and the televoting points will be presented by the host after the jury from each country casted it's jury result. Splitting the results will get the final rank and then will find out the winner. This is the third year in AMF where the Jury and televoting points are presented separately. In the past year the points were casted by each country the merged result of jury and televoting. Format: 2 Semi Finals with each being 22 acts and 12 of them qualifying in the Grand Final. The Grand Final had 30 acts , 24 qualified from the Semi Finals and 6 Auto-Qualified acts. The 6 automatical Grand Finalists are the Big 6 , the countries from top 6 in AMF 2018 : Boenia, Eline, Loder Porsia, Varsenia and Vikingland. Each of them has allocated one of the two Semi Finals where they must vote. Semi Final 1 The first Semi Final took place on July 16th 2019 Boenia, Loder and Varsenia had to vote in this Semi Final The best ranked 12 countries by the Jury and Televoting result qualified Semi Final 1 Results '''Semi Final 1 qualifiers: Atnamas, Bodavia, Boyos, Hevores, Iveridy, Louisinne, Silanidy, Silivia, Terinidia, USA, Veridia, Wanzo Semi Final 2 The first Semi Final took place on July 18th 2019 Eline, Porsia and Vikingland had to vote in this Semi Final The best ranked 12 countries by the Jury and Televoting result qualified Semi Final 2 Results Semi Final 2 qualifiers: Adara, Astrany, Berlas, Canada, Captaly, Dorsia, Onyx, Podikanne, Porsidy, Vella, Ydoka, Zeebland Grand Final The first Semi Final took place on July 20th 2019 All participating countries had to vote in the Grand Final The best ranked country by the Jury and Televoting result won Grand Final Results First place: Atnamas 663 points Second place: Adara 582 points Third place: Podikanne 579 points Jury Higest points: Adara 338 points Televoting Highest points: Atnamas 344 points Big 8 for AMF 2020: Adara, Atnamas, Boyos, Louisinne, Podikanne, Vikingland Last Place: Porsidy 70 points View tables of jury&televote rank and the voting grids Voting Grid Grand Final 'Non Finalists Rank: ' 31st Psiody 233pts 32nd Maerland 218pts 33rd Bodona 202pts 34th Adlama 182pts 35th Nageny 176pts 36th Astridy 170pts 37th Janille 135pts 38th Garanidy 128pts 39th Uruke 125pts 40th Nesmerre124pts 41st Pheariand 124pts 42nd Bioncidy 121pts 43rd XedelYana 120pts 44th Wildane 101pts 45th Loverium 99pts 46th Onerquidy 95pts 47th Tassidy 88pts 48th Feelerthale 57pts 49th Movino 31pts 50th Vedra 11pts